Linda die Anhängerin Voldemorts
by Insch
Summary: ?


SIE Sie war neu. Sie war seltsam. Sie wurde auf Hogwarts geschickt. Sie war perfekt. Sie war ordentlich. Sie war genau. Sie WAR. Sie wurde geliebt, von allen, aber besonders von Draco Malfoy. Seine große Liebe. Dachte er, bis sie starb und ins Nichts zerfiel.....  
  
Linda, tauchte mitten im Jahr auf. Niemand kannte sie, aber sie war sofort beliebt. Sie wurde nach Slytherin zugeteilt, weil sie von Durmstrang kam. Sie war geflogen, weil sie ein Mädchen Krankenhaus reif geprügelt hatte. Nun, Linda war unscheinbar nett, doch ihre Seele war schwarz, und kalt. Doch ihre Gesichtzüge, ließen sie erkennen. Sie hatte immer einen giftigen und dunklen Blick. Sie war im Unterricht perfekt, und genau. Sie rangelte mit Hermine, wer mehr wusste. Sie war immer streng angezogen, und hatte kein einziges Staubteilchen auf ihrem Kleid. Ihre Schrift wies nicht einmal auf den kleinsten Fehler auf. Draco mochte sie, und sie mochte Draco. Beide spielten Qudditch, und gewannen seitdem immer gegen Gryffindor und Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff. Sie zogen zusammen umher, und zogen die Leute auf. Sie waren Kumpels, Draco wollte sie aber als Freundin. Dann musste sie Nachhause. Ein Schlag ein Blitz in Dracos Leben. Doch sie würde zurück kommen, aber nicht mehr für LANGE!  
  
"Wiedersehen Draco, ich werd bald wieder kommen!" meinte Linda zum Abschied. "Wehe du lügst! Warum musst du denn nur zu deiner kranken Oma, die wirds schon überleben!" knurrte Draco. Linda kicherte und gab als Antwort: "Red nicht so über meine Omi, ich komm ja wieder. Bye. Wir sehen uns!" dann fuhr der Zug ab, Linda winkte und winke. Bedrückt ging Draco wieder zurück zum Schloss, zu seinen Freunden. Draco, hatte ja nicht mehr lange Schule zu gehen, dann würde er Linda heiraten und böse mit ihr werden, so stellte er sich seine Zukunft vor. Naja, im Gegenteil waren so Hermine, Ron und Harry. Sie mochten Linda und Draco überhaupt nicht. Nicht mal ein bisschen. Hermine war froh das sie eine Weile weg war, dann konnte sie in Ruhe einmal Lernen, und alles Wissen, und Linda antwortet nicht schneller. Ron und Harry waren happy das wie weg war, weil dann ging ihnen Draco aus dem Weg, aus Liebeskummer. Draco fand das aber überhaupt nicht gut, das sein "Schatz" nicht da war. Die ganze Zeit saß er im Kerker und bließ Trübsaal. Er redete fast kein Wort außer im Unterricht, ihn hatte es schwer erwischt. Dann in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück die Rettung, eine Eule brachte ihm einen Brief, von Linda sie schrieb:  
  
"Hey Draco. Ich komme nächste Woche wieder, ich freu mich schon total. Naja, ich muss jetzt wieder an die Arbeit. Bye, Linda"  
  
Draco war fröhlicher, als er ihre perfekte Handschrift sah. Harry hingegen, starb gerade vor Schmerzen. Seine Narbe glühte auf, er schwankte durch die große Halle. Alle sahen ihn an, schließlich kippte er um, und wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Harry wachte wieder auf, im der Krankenstation, neben ihm DRACO (!!!) er glaubte es kaum, er saß plötzlich Kerzen gerade im Bett und meinte: "Draco?! Was machst du hier, hau ab." Draco grinste kalt. "Voldemort ist hier, und das Zauberministerium auch. Ron und Hermine werden gerade ausgefragt. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob die Berühmtheit der Welt noch lebt. Muggeldreck." Harry sah ihn an. Muggeldreck. Er war wütend sehr wütend. Draco wagte es, und Harry wollte ihn gerade zusammen prügeln, als Linda in der Tür stand. "Draco!" meinte sie erfreut, "Harry...die Berühmtheit, ist wohl krank." spottete sie. Beleidigt drehte sich Harry weg. Linda ging erfreut auf Draco zu, dann verschwanden beide in den Kerker.  
  
Harry unterlag noch immer Schmerzen. Und Linda, freute sich auf Voldemort. Sie war Todesserin, wie ihr Vater und ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder. Ihr Bruder war in Askaban, weil man ihn gefangen hatte, als er das schwarze Mal herauf beschwört hatte. Punkt Mitternacht, floh Linda, mit dem geklautem Tarnumhang von Harry, ging sie nach Little Hangleton. Sie wollten ein Treffen abhalten, und das Mal herauf beschwören. Sie wollte mit dem Meister reden.  
  
"Guten Abend." sagte Linda mit einer dunkeln Stimme, sie ließ ihren Umhang auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich auf einen Grabstein. Alle starrten sie an, sie hatte Macht. Das wussten alle. Schließlich meinte Linda genervt. "Na, wann wird der Meister kommen??" Eine kleine Person ging auf Linda zu: "Er wird gleich hier sein." Linda nickte ungeduldig. Voldemort schritt aus dem Wald heraus. Hinter ihm trotten Geister, böse Seelen im Wind. Sein Einfluss war kalt, und dunkel. Perfekt für Linda sie genoss die kalte Quelle der schwarzen Magie. "Linda" keuchte Voldemort. "Ja großer Meister?" antwortete Linda. "Töte Harry Potter, und seine Freunde. Verweigre nicht!" Linda nickte. Ihre Augen blitzen böse auf, sie hatte noch nie getötet. Es ist aber sicher ein Genuss, das wusste sie von ihren Eltern die ständig Anhänger für Voldemort aufsuchten, und die, die verweigerten, wurden getötet. Linda, wusste das Draco sicher auf einmal Todesser wurde, deshalb beschloss sie während der Zeremonie, Draco davon zu erzählen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, als Linda wieder kam, glaubte man, sie wäre den Tag lang krank gewesen. Harry hatte keine Schmerzen mehr und verfolgte Linda auf Schritt und Tritt.  
  
Am Qudditchfeld, machte Linda halt, sie schleppte Draco auf die Bühne und sagte laut, (es hörte sie ja niemand) "Draco, ich muss dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Bitte, du wirst es sicher verstehen!" Draco nickte, und Harry lauschte gespannt. "ICH BIN TODESSER!" diese Worte hallten durch Harrys Kopf, seine Narbe schmerzte auf. Draco atmete schwer. "Ich habe den Auftrag, vom Lord, vom großen Meister persönlich. Harry Potter, Hermine und Ron zu töten. Es wird ein Genuss für mich sein, NIEMAND wird mich verdächtigen. Also. Draco versprich es niemand zu sagen." Draco versprach es, aber er log. Irgend jemand, musste er es sagen. Harry keuchte und fing an zu laufen, so schnell wie möglich zu Ron und Hermine.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"RON HERMINE, SCHNELL KOMT HER, ICH MUSS EUCH WAS SAGEN!" brüllte Harry durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Ron polterten zu Harry. "Was ist los?" fragte Hermine aufgescheucht. "Viel. Viel zu viel. Linda, will uns umbringen, sie ist TODESSER im Auftrag von Voldemort!!!" flüsterte Harry. Ron lachte laut auf, Hermine kicherte. "Guter Scherz. Harry." Meinte Ron und prustete los. "Na dann." Meinte Harry niedergeschlagen.  
  
Draco suchte sofort nach Crabbe, als er ihn fand sagte er mit eisener Stimme: "Linda ist Todesser. Sie soll Potter und seine Freunde killen. Das glaub ich nich." Crabbe stimmte, zu, er behielt es für sich. Für ein paar Tage....  
  
Es war 3.00 Uhr Früh, als Linda sich nach Gryffindor schlich, die Madame im rosa Kleid beleidigte, bis sie den Eingang frei gab. Dann ging sie in Harrys Saal. Bevor sie das Messer, in sein Herz stechen konnte, war sie im Friedhof Little Hangleton. Überall neben ihr, Todesser, vor ihr Voldemort. "LÜGNERIN! VERÄTTER! DU BIST DEM TODE GEWEIHT" lachte Voldemort kalt, er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Linda und meinte kaltherzig: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sie starb. Ein lauter Aufschrei. Totenstille, dunkles Gelächter.  
  
Draco wachte auf, er stürmte zu dem Saal von Linda. Sie war weg. Ihr Messer lag voller Blut am Bett. Draco weinte, zum ersten Mal. Wie ein Weichei. Er weinte, pausenlos. Linda, seine große, perfekte Liebe, war dahin. Weg... Am nächsten Tag erfuhr er von Lindas Eltern, per Eule. Sie wäre gestorben kein Grund, aber der Brief war mit rotem Blut geschrieben. Lindas Blut. Das einzige, was Draco in dem Moment spührte, war das kalte Gelächter, der Aufschrei, und die endlose Stille.  
  
Wenn Ihr wissen wollts, was danach passiert. Will ich REWIEVS...also ran an die Tasten 


End file.
